Pikachu
Pikachu ( - 5}}}}) is an electric rodent that has been Ash's faithful slave ever since they began their everlasting journey in 1997. Though on camera, Ash treats Pikachu well to make himself look good on his reality TV series, he can't hide that he mistreats Pikachu off camera. Of course, his look is now change ever since the 20th season. Origin The Pikachus come from a Mexican mountain range known as the "Mountain of Pikachu", famous for having the largest rodents in the world, where the average Ratigan achieves measure five feet, while humans in the area do not reach 50 centimeters. Although this is not the only place where we find our friend yellowish great skill reproduction of this silent but deadly rodent makes its hundreds of millions of offspring are scattered all over the world, from the Kanto region to Disney theme park. He later went on to join E.V.I.L, although he was rejected and joined the Dimension Warriors Powers/Abilities Spanning about 21 years, over 21 seasons, and over 1000 episodes, Pikachu had a battle with a Raichu in Sinnoh in 2008 and Nearly evolved. but gets stronger over time. Pikachu was nearly banned from Hyrule due to breaking a big rule: As a side effect of steroids, Ash Ketchum is able to make his Pikachu do astounding things that no other electric type can do. For example, Ash's Pikachu has shown to be able to defeat ground type Pokémon with thunderbolt attacks including monsters like: Brock's Onix, Blaine's Rhydon, Golem, even though all of them are immune to electric attacks. This ability wore off at the start of the Hoenn region however. Ash has transformed Pikachu's thunderbolt into a multitype attack that can best Pokémon like Latios who are resistant to electric attacks. Pikachu's stamina is also inconsistent, as he is sometimes able to carry on after several hyper beams, giga impacts, Frenzy Plants, and other insanely powerful moves, while fainting after being hit once with weak attacks like Night Shade, Slash, Ember, Omininous Wind, and even non-damaging attacks like Hypnosis. Ash Ketchum likes to use Pikachu for very stupid reasons, such as getting travelling girl partners he's never going to bang (or kiss), and not evolving Pikachu though just a touch of a Thunderstone would do anyway. 'As a Celebrity: ' Throughout Ash's reality TV series, Pikachu has shown to be losing weight and gaining acrobatic prowess, a fact that New York Times ''magazine, ''Forbes Magazine, ''and ''The Hollywood Reporter have noted in their reviews. Pikachu is rumored to have immortality, a trait shared by Ash Ketchum, Brock, Delia Ketchum, Professor Oak, Mewtwo, Mew, Arceus, and other legendary Pokémon, as none of them have aged a bit. Pikachu's status as a celebrity is so globally popular that Nintendo has insisted that Pikachu remain Ash's partner on the show even though Ash Ketchum reportedly asked for another pet Pokémon.. Trivia *Female Pikachu have heart-shaped tails. *Pikachu are so popular, that a new Pokémon species, Mimikyu, dress up like it to make friends. *Strangely, Ash's Pikachu was born in 2013 despite him being chosen to go on Ash's adventures in 1997. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Wildlife of YTP Category:Heroes Category:Anime Category:Animals Category:Power Level Over 9000 Category:Japanese Category:Cute Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Main YTP Characters Category:Freak Fortress 2 Bosses Category:Arvalis Pokemon Category:Terrorists Category:Cute and cuddly Category:Males Category:Communists Category:LGBT Category:Mice and Rats